Unknown Future
by TruNLucFan
Summary: A new girls in Hogwarts, new enemys made what will happen? Please review..


Harry Potter

Title: Battle of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to J.K. Rowling (except Jessie Rivers I made her up so she's mine.)

__

Six years I have waited for this to come. My name is Jessie Rivers, I'm a pureblooded witch. I have long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and have a body like a model and this is my life.

Aboard the Hogwarts Express, Jessie had her robes already on. She was sitting down reading a book when suddenly the compartment door opened, she looked up to see who it was only to see a green eyed handsome young man walk in, "Hi my name's Harry Potter and you are?" Jessie just couldn't stop looking at him, until finally she snapped out of if, "I'm Jessie Rivers." "Jessie is it alright if I share this compartment with you everywhere else is full?" Jessie just smile and nodded at him. Harry took the seat across from her.

The whole train ride too Hogwarts was very quiet. Jessie tried to talk to him, trying to find the right words to say, but she just kept reading her book.

When they got there Harry told her to go to that man name Hagrid, " 'Ello 'here, you must be Jessie, you be 'oing with the seventh 'ears over there." Jessie smiled and ran over to Harry, "Hey Harry can I ride with you?" She asked, "Yeah." She felt something touch her hand, she looked down only to find Harry holding her hand. She smiled and they both ran to a carriage.

As they got to the castle Jessie was so amazed by it's beauty, "It's so beautiful." she whispered, "Just wait till you get inside." Harry whispered into her ear. And was he telling the truth it was so beautiful that Jessie was just so amazed. They got to the great hall and sat down at they're table. Jessie sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table.

Soon as Dumbledor got up he hushed everyone to be quiet. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts I would first like to call up Ms. Jessie Rivers."

Jessie walked up to Dumbledor, "Ms. Rivers will be attending Hogwarts as a seventh year student. So will you please take a seat and you will get sorted to your house Ms. Rivers." Jessie nodded and walked over and took a seat once the sorting hat was on her head it said, "Ah… such a mystery you are such a mystery. Slytherin!" The whole table of Slytherins all clapped and Jessie joined her fellow class mates at their tables.

Jessie sat down next to a girl, "I'm Pansy Perkins." She put her hand out and Jessie shook it. Sitting in front of her was a handsome young man with blonde hair just a little below his ear and nice bluish gray eye's which was staring straight at her, "I'm Draco Malfoy." He also stuck his hand out for her to shake, with that she shook it. Dumbledor waved his hand and food appeared on the table. Jessie started to eat her food when she noticed that Draco hasn't taken his eyes off her, "Jessie I was wondering if you'd come with me I want to talk to you." She nodded and followed Draco out of the room, " What do you want to talk about Draco." He just shrugs his shoulders like he forgot, "I don't know its just……" They were interrupted by the Dream Team, "Malfoy get your filthy hands off her!" Harry yelled taking out his wand, "Why should I, Potter?" He smirks and pulls out his wand, when out of nowhere Jessie Kisses Him. With Draco taken aback Draco finally kisses her back which almost started out as a make out session, "Jessie, but I thought…" Harry was dumbstruck. Then Jessie and Draco stopped kissing and looked at Harry, "What did you think Harry? That I liked you?" She said now turning around to face him, she could see he was trying to fight the tears, "I thought you liked me?" Harry said, as Draco gave a little laugh, "Shut your trap Ferret Boy!" Hermione said now right beside Harry, "What are you going to do mudblood Hex me?" Draco said now staring at Potter, and the Mudblood, "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Weasley I'd like to know why your pointing your wands at Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Rivers?" Snape said rounding the corner, "Uh… Professor Snape it was nothing." Harry lied, Hermione new that Harry wasn't that very good at lying, "Now then that'll be 15 points taken off Gryffindor now you three go back to your seats. Now Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Rivers head back to your seats immediately." Draco and Jessie went back into the Great Hall and finished they're food.

In the Slytherin common room everyone went to sleep but Jessie she seat next to the fire, just watching the flames, she searched for a book which she found on werewolves she began to read. Around the fourth chapter Jessie heard the common room door open to see only Draco walk in, he hadn't noticed her sitting on the floor reading, "Hey Draco." she said still reading the book, "Oh there you are I was going to check up stairs but I need to ask you something." Draco finally got her attention, she shut the book and laid it down on the table, "Okay about what?" Draco walked and took a seat across from her, "I been thinking about what just happened… and I … I …. I wanted to know if you'd be my… girlfriend?" Jessie got up and walked over to Draco who was now also standing, "Yes Draco Malfoy I'd like to be your girlfriend." He closed the gap, kissing her softly. Oh how she like his touch it wasn't like her ex-boyfriend Travis Livingston who's kiss were so rough. It soon started to become a 20 minute make-out session, "Draco I've got to get to bed I'll see you in the morning." With that she went up stairs and fell asleep before her head even touched the pillow.


End file.
